Water balloon fights can be fun!
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: In which Cosette and Cornelius have a water balloon fight, with some pretty funny results


**Another oneshot centered around The Baby and A Question of Belonging. Pre **_**Battle**_**. Cosette is around ten or eleven. YAY FOR TIME GAPS! Seriously though, when I get the full story planned out, it will go in order, starting from The Baby! Enjoy this light one shot! POTA does not belong to me or the name Cosette! R&R!**

"Cornelius, is this really a good idea?"

"Cosette, you have got to learn to have fun!"

"I do know how to have fun, but I don't think launching water balloons at one another is a good idea! What if we hit Father?!"

"So what if we do? Father knows how to have fun, unlike a certain sister I know!"

"Oh hush Cornelius! I'll play, but if we hit Father or worse yet, Virgil...I don't even think we're going to be able outrun them!"

Johnny, Cosette's and Cornelius' friend had told them about water balloons and Cornelius wanted to have water balloon fight whenever him and Cosette were done with their studies. Summer was upon them, so Johnny, a young human, had suggested water balloons as a way to keep cool and have fun. Cosette was unsure however. They were living in an ape village with a lot of humans and apes alike. She didn't want to hit someone by mistake. "Oh look there's Virgil! I think I'm going to go study with him for a bit!" Cosette cried. Cornelius blocked her way though. "Nice try Cosette, but you agreed! You have to stay and play the fight!" Cosette let out a huff of a breath. "Fine." She replied. As the water balloons were filled and tied, Cosette was still uneasy. Should they even be _doing _this? Her thoughts were lost as a water balloon connected with her head and burst upon contact.

"OW! CORNELIUS!" She yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!" Grabbing a water balloon, she chucked one right back, narrowly missing his head and bursting on a nearby tree. What followed was all out water war between both brother and sister. Caesar didn't see any harm in it, as long as nobody was hit. Lisa on the other hand, was somewhat apprehensive. "Caesar, dear, are you sure they should be doing that?" Caesar gave a small smile. "I'm sure it's alright. As long as they don't hit anyone. I don't see any problems, they're only playing so let them." As the "war" continued to escalate, Virgil was taking a stroll, to report to Caesar how the studies were going.

"What in the world is going on here?" He asked. Cornelius and Cosette stopped for a moment, both near drenched with water. "Oh hello Virgil!" Cosette said. "We're having a water balloon fight!" Virgil looked at the two, as if they had shot someone. "Very well then..." He replied, before continuing to meet Caesar. The two continued with their little fight, then paused to take a short break. "Cornelius, maybe we should stop now...Father's outside and we don't wanna hit him." Cornelius laughed. "Cosette, it'll be fine! We just have to be extra careful, that's all!" Cosette nodded and stood up.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

Almost as soon as it began again, Virgil became somewhat nervous. "Caesar, perhaps we should, um move." He said, his eyes never leaving the children. "I doubt we'll be hit," Caesar replied, "And if we do, I'll take care of them." Virgil sucked in a breath. "Oh dear." He muttered. There were only three water balloons left and Cosette allowed Cornelius to take it. Unfortunately, Cosette ducked at the right second and of course, it hit Caesar in the back. Cosette shrieked and hid behind Cornelius, who knew he was in for it. "I told you!" Cosette hissed. "Now we're in _**big **_trouble!" Caesar slowly made his way to the bucket, and picked up the two remaining water balloons, giving his children the evillest of smirks. "Children, if I were you, I would seriously consider running. Your father has quite the aim." Virgil said, not being able to fight a smile. Cornelius and Cosette did just that. "Excuse me Virgil, I have to go teach my children a lesson. It's called: Why you do not hit your father with a water balloon."


End file.
